5 Months is Forever
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Sora falls uncontious for 5 months after accidentally coming to destiny islands, But everyone needs him when The organization takes over! SoraKairi late on
1. The true feeling

Kairi's Pov

I was sitting on Namine's pink polka dot bed, looking around the still room.

The room itself was pure white decorated with at least 100 pictures.

She had drawings and sketches of everything and anything you could imagine. She had a few things you really wouldn't think to imagine otherwise.

Namine walked through her oak door and gently closed it with her right foot. In her hands she held her most prized possession, her ruby red sketch book.

Most of the pages were filled up. But a few we left untouched waiting to be created into a masterpiece.

She walked over to me who was still sitting on her bed. I scooted over to give her some room. She smiled and sat next to me.

She slowly and carefully opened her sketch book. She whisked through all of her previous drawings of the town and places she's been or wants to be at. Beautiful works of art were kept in that book. Shaded sunsets, friends, lovers, hard times, good times, people, places. Anything Namine pictures, wants or fells she draws.

We then came upon the section of drawings reserved for Roxas. A few for Sora.

She stopped on a page I'd not yet seen. She smiled and pointed to it. "This is my next new drawing. Do you like it?" She asked.

The drawing was really an outlined sketch of Sora and Roxas both in final form. She had them placed in a battle stance. "Yeah…" I stuttered. The picture made me want to cry. "I do, its so…so… OH I miss him!"" I broke down crying on Namine's lap.

She just sat there for a moment. Then she started to cry too. She patted my back and I sat up. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Well, (sniff) we should prolly (sniff)start talking this stuff over instead of just crying about it all the time. (sniff, sniff) ." "yeah" she replied. "how bout tomorrow at 5? (sniff)" "at that one café" " Ok," I got up from her bed.

When I first entered her room. The bed felt warm and inviting.

Now as I think more about how much I miss Sora the bed hardens and feels cold on my bare skin. I shiver and leave the room.

My house was only a few down, so even though it was pitch black out I decided to walk home. It normally takes me 3 minutes to get home but tonight it took over an hour.

I walked about a house and a half down the street until I came up to a lamp. It was radiant. Glowing, giving off such light. The light made me think of the Kingdom Key light.

Everything in turn made me think of anything having to do with Sora.

The sidewalk made me remember all of the nights, and days that Sora and I spent walking along side one another.

Simply enjoying the others company.

Then I tilted my head slightly upward to look at the stars that night. They were so brave, weathering the skies. Staying up there no matter what happened or what went wrong.

Those made me think of Sora. So brave and proud. Even though he knows he wants to be home and with his family and friends, he keeps going and he does it with a smile and never once has asked for anything in return.

The keyblade choose him for a reason and I know it made the right decision if it wanted someone with a pure heart and good intentions.

He was all I could think about.

I did however let thoughts pass through my mind having to do with how I was suppose to tell Namine all of this without her thinking of me as crazy.

I know that she understands but I just don't know how to say it in a way that will not come out sounding like "Hi, my names Kairi and I've spent the last year and a half wanting Sora back home because I am in love with him but I was to stupid to tell him that when he wasn't off fighting the darkness. And I spend every waking moment thinking about him."

When I finally stopped dreaming , I walked the rest of the way home.

By the time I walked through the front door it was 1 in the morning. My mom and dad were asleep and my brother Saix was playing Monster Ramble, in our living room. I glanced at him and shrugged. He never cared if I was out past curfew because I didn't care if he was.

I made my way up the carpeted staircase over to my room. I quietly opened the door, and shut it.

I sighed and sat on bed. It too like Namine's felt cold and uninviting. But I turned it down, and got ready to sleep anyway.

I dragged myself over to my dresser filled with items for sleeping. I choose a pink tank with a pair of gray sweat pants. I took off my clothes and swapped them for my choice.

I placed my hands on my hips and surveyed the room. It was as clean as a whistle (that's a really old term I know?? Wow surprised I knew it. Oh well on with the story….deeedaadaaddee). I always kept my room clean, habit I suppose.

I crawled into bed and flicked the lamp off. It did take a while for my mind to stop wondering and to focus on how tired I was but by 3 in the morning I fell into sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 2:30. "WOW" I exclaimed as I looked at the clock.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I shot up, and over to the shower.

After about an hour of hot water pouring on my newly awakened body I hopped out of the steaming bathroom, to select the outfit for the day.

I decided on wearing a pink dress with 3 long zippers running down it. Then I picked out a white tank top to go underneath it. The dress was strapless and short. It had a black belt across it and it was held up by the straps of my white tank top. (Kairi's outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2)I put on a few bracelets and Sora's necklace.

He gave it to me the day we were separated, the day we were in the world that never was when the ground split. Also the last time I've seen him.

By the time I got all my makeup on and my hair fixed to my liking. It was almost 4:30 and we had reservations for The Black Cat, A small café in the center of the town at 5.

I was raining out today but, I love the rain so much It never really bugs me much when other people consider it a burden. Rain makes everything more peaceful.

I missed Sora so much. He hasn't been home in over 2 years. And I haven't seen him in over a year and a half. I know he misses me to but…it's so hard being in love with the keyblade wielder. He's never around. It's not his fault but it's still so difficult.

Namine is the only person who can understand it. She misses Roxas who is with Sora.

Namine called to wake up my thoughts. "Hello?" I answered. "LETS GOOO!" She replied. She hung up and I snickered. I put the phone down and walked out to the front door.

"BYE" I yelled.

No one answered but I knew they were all home. My family that is.

I walked down the street with Namine at my side. The stores were playing music over the speakers.

The song "Simple and Clean" was blasted over the stereos. I jerked my head over to face Namine she had tears in her eyes too. That was Sora and I's favorite song.

We ran into the Café. "Table for two" I told the server. He nodded and led the way to a table placed in the back corner of the room.

Perfect a little privacy. I thought to myself. We sat down in the seats provided. I ordered the Chicken Penne pasta. Namine ordered Garlic grilled Salmon.

We both sighed and began to complain and compare sorrows'. I thought a lot at dinner. Mostly about Sora. I remembered a lot to…..

FLASHBACK

Sora and I were young. Drawing that special drawing on the cave walls. "You like it?" he turned to me and asked. "Yeah, perfect" I replied.

--

I lay on the cold ground. Asleep and unaware Sora was shaking me and crying out my name. Riku turned engulfed in darkness. Sora turned around to face Riku. They lunged at each other and fought. Until Riku was transformed into Ansum. By the darkness.

Sora split open the door to light.

Changing Riku back.

--

Riku and king Mickey were behind the door to darkness with heartless awakening.

Sora, Donald and Goofy had no choice but to seal the door with Riku and king Mickey on the other side. He ran to me after the door vanished. But the ground parted. He extended his hand to me.

"Kairi" he yelled "Sora" I spoke back. The ground split.

He held my hand moving away from his. "Kairi, remember what you said before, I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!" he yelled

"I know you will" I replied. Our hands separated and he floated off. He looked around and held his hand out. But by then he was to far to reach. He vanished into smoke.

--

We were in the world that never was. We faced each other.

"You are different Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here." He said to me

"You and Riku never came home so I came looking for you. " I said.

"I'm sorry" I ran to him and hugged him.

It took him a minute but he hugged me back. "this is real" was all I could say.

It was the last time I saw him.

FLASHBACK OVER

Namine was telling me about how she and Roxas would stay up all night deciding what she should draw next.

He was and still is the only person she will debate drawing with. She won't even discuss it with me. I just nodded and stared at her.

I didn't mean not to pay attention. I heard her I just was spacing out some.

"Hey!, What's that?" I heard Namine question. I turned looking out the window to see a gummi ship heading this way.

"Maybe its Roxas and Sora!" I jumped up and ran out to the beach.


	2. the battle without Sora

Namine followed. Not forgetting to leave the money for a tip and bill.

I darted over to the sandy space. The sand was hot underneath my sandals. I was used to it but I seemed extraordinarily hot today.

The rain was still pouring down upon the land, and the sun was hiding in the grey clouds. It never even occurred to me I was becoming wet.

I really didn't notice much to say the least.

The ship was docking so I stood there waiting. With a giddy expression on my face.

Sora jumped off the boat. He was bleeding and his clothes were torn up showing a tiny portion of his well worked abs. He was sweaty and I could tell he was extremely exhausted.

Sora's Pov

I looked around the beach then up at the dim, depressing sky. I covered my head with my hands, just then realizing the rain; I didn't even notice the burgundy almost red headed girl standing a ways ahead of me. . "YOU IDIOT!!" I screamed at Donald.

"YOU DROVE US TO OUR OWN WORLD!!"

"Oh no!" Donald hopped of the boat and surveyed the area. "crap" Sora ran back onto the boat and Donald followed.

"NO WAIT" she sprinted over to the boat. I turned expecting to see Donald.

"Kairi?" I asked. "yeah" she replied smiling.

I wanted so badly to embrace and hold her, telling her ever thing was going to be ok, to tell her how much I love her, to tell her……I needed her all those weeks and days and months …I needed her and I still do.

"Dang it! I exclaimed. "I'm sorry Kai but we gotta go your all in danger by now." Roxas leaned over the ship.

"Stupid Donald why the heck did you bring us here! You know they're chasing us!!"

Kairi's Pov

I didn't understand it, I thought he would be happy to see me. But no one even seemed to notice I was there. Everyone was so busy doing, well, whatever they were doing. At the moment I didn't get it. All I knew was Sora was back , or so I thought, and I wanted him to stay.

Sora's Pov

Roxas looked around "where's Namine" he asked. "NO! " I turned to face him "she can't know you're here, I'll break her heart if you leave her again. " I turned back to Kairi "I didn't want you to know either." "SORA HURRY!!" I heard Goofy yell.

"I have to leave Kairi it's not over yet. "Wait, what's not over yet, let me help you Sora!" She jumped on the ship "please don't go." She winced.

Oh how I wanted to stay, I really did. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice.

I glanced at her sad face and did what I had to I pushed her off the ship into the cold water.

"SORA!" She screamed. I turned my head away in frustration.

She couldn't understand it. I wanted to be there but I was stuck in a high speed chase with the organization literally right on our tracks. I couldn't stay; it would put her in unbelievable danger. Even more than she was in now.

"Why?" she softened her harsh town. And started to cry.

"Kairi, the organization is right on us you'll all get hurt, anyone and everyone on the island will." I paused. .."IM SORRY I JUST CAN'T RISK YOU.." I yelled to her. Roxas came over to me.

Namine was helping Kairi out of the water. "NAMINE!" Roxas yelled. Waving and leaning over the ship's deck.

"No Roxas, we have to leave!" I said to him pulling him away. A tear ran down his bruised face. He looked up at me "yeah...Whatever" He jerked away and started to the cabins.

He knew I was right but he as well as I was tired, hungry and hurt badly.

All of a sudden a beam of fire was shot at us by the Organization. Roxas and I turned around and ran to the other side of the boat. Kairi and Namine instinctively screamed and ducked. It just missed us.

All of the town's people forgot what they were doing and sped over to the beach. Along with my mom and dad. As well as Kairi's parents. Riku's parents came running too.

Riku wasn't around though. He was with the king, back at Disney Castle. He never really seemed to be with us when we needed him. Kinda funny, but very very bad. "They hit the ship!" I roared.

"SORA, ROXAS COME PLAY!!" The Organization was within earshot. They fired another cannon this one at Kairi. My eyes widened. She stood there stunned.

I quickly jumped off the boat and jumped on top of her.

The beam shot directly over us missing by a hair.

It cut my shirt up slightly more. But no damage to either of us.

I opened one eye and smiled slightly.

She didn't budge the only thing that moved were her deep blue eyes shifting their gaze from me to the boat. For the most part they were on me.

"DONALD" I yelled. Donald ran over to us and cast a shield.

I picked Kairi up and ran over to the cave. "Stay here" I directed. She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

They shot another but at my mom. I raced over to her and let the beam hit my keyblade. "GET OUT OF THE WAY" I screamed behind me to her.

She jumped out of the way and I ducked. The beam faded.

Roxas hopped off the boat. He shooed the town's people away from the beach. Blocking some of the fire hits aimed at him with his keyblade like an old pro.

Once everyone was at a safe distance I ran over to Kairi and Namine who was now with her. I helped them up and guided them over to the safe ground.

Roxas, Donald, Goofy and myself prepared for battle.

The Organization came at us full blast. They threw every trick they had at us.

Kairi's Pov

I was stunned. Sora seemed so unfazed by the attack. Like it was normal, although I suppose it was normal to be under fire with him.

"SORA!" I yelled to him but it was no use. He only turned and smiled.

I had tears running down my face they were cold and harsh. The same as my heart felt. "it'll be ok Kai you'll see" he turned back around and blocked a few shots.

Roxas was busy casting magic on the enemy's and taking a few of them out. Goofy and Donald were trying to keep up with the keyblade masters' by fighting off a few heartless here and there.

Xemnas was leading the attack on them. He and Sora went blade to blade at one point. They were both strong but Xemnas was stronger.

Sora slipped inch by inch. He fell. And the shot hit a rock.

It didn't seem bad but the shot bounced off the rock and before Sora could dodge it, the shot hit him straight in the back.

He flew up in the air landing on this back. Screaming in horrible pain. I cupped my hands over my mouth and my mother held me.

Sora's mom burst into tears. She had never seen him stabbed or hurt like I had.

Xemnas walked over to Donald and Goofy and began to fight. Roxas stopped and ran to Sora.

He lifted his head and flipped him over. He started shaking him hard. When his eyes didn't open I knew something was wrong.

Roxas turned to me "get ready Kairi, we can't win without him." I raced over there I didn't care if they were in battle. "What happened?" "He's unconscious." Roxas replied.

He put his head down and hugged me. "Sorry" he spoke softly "I can't win by myself, I tried."

Xemnas grabbed Roxas from me and laughed. "Sorry sweetie Sora's gone!"

Sora's mom heard him and shrieked. He didn't deserve to die. He was the kindest, loyalist, most giving person I had ever met. His mom couldn't control herself, she fell to the floor crying.

I felt so terrible for her. I looked around, on second thought I felt terrible for us. I knew we were in trouble then.

**Hi, notice: I will update soon so put the story on Alerts!! Promise a new chp. In like at the most a week or too. I write fast…..anyways um…enjoy and R&R PLEASE**


	3. Sora in his own mind

Sora's Pov

_What's happening? Why, why can't I feel, or hear? Why am I falling? WHY AM I FALLING. _

My eyes shot open and I was falling towards light. It wasn't darkness, but light.

I blinked twice before I fell to the ground. I landed hard. The space was white, and it seemed never ending.

I spotted a door in the distance. However I was afraid to move.

_have I died?_

No surly I would have turned into an angle or met someone like god but, if not death what was I facing? I slowly stood up and took a small step.

Bracing myself for something. Nothing happened so I continued towards the door.

My goal was simple. Get out of here and back to the island with Kairi. Suddenly, my goal became more important. I just remembered there was a war going on back at the islands and only Roxas, Donald, and Goofy were fighting. They needed me.

I ran the rest of the way to the door. It seemed as though with every step I took the door took 4 more.

It was impossible. But then again I battled villains and won almost every day so impossible was my best friend, I galloped towards the door full speed finally reaching it.

t was hard to tell how far I had run because it was pure white, no floor or anything just a white box.

I cautiously opened the large door, and walked inside.

There I stood. Awed at what I saw. It was me. My entire memory, anything and everything I had been through was there.

There were files and a huge screen. On the screen was something I had never seen before. I was looking through my eyes.

I sat in what appeared to be the director's chair. "Hello" the screen replied to me. It turned into a face.

"may I ask who you are" it asked In a mothering, yet computer voice.

"Sora.." I replied slowly. "oh, well hello, Sora, this is your mind I hope you know." "it is?, how am I here then?" I asked. "your unconscious." The computer spoke. "I am your 

conches" (con-chis, that thing that tells you right from wrong in your head) Said the I mean my conches.

"here master watch what is happening through your eyes." Suddenly it disappeared and the screen turned into what was going on through my eyes. Even though my eyes were closed.

Kairi was holding me and Roxas was being held up by Xemnas. (hint, to all you readers, what is about to happen next, Sora is still In his head watching all of this from the screen, but he is really unconscious ok?)

"LEMME GOOO!" Screamed Roxas. "Hahaha" laughed Xemnas "Not a chance, with Sora knocked out your all mine."

His henchmen grabbed Kairi, "NO, let go, HELP" she winced.

He parents were forced to watch from a distance. Her mother was crying her eyes out and there was nothing I could do. "Stop it" she yelled.

She turned her head to me. I mean my body.

"please get up Sora, I need you, we need you we need a keyblade master, they all need you, please, please get up Sora wake up." She whispered.

My mouth dropped open. I covered my eyes with my hands. "I'm sorry Kai," I said. Oblivious to the fact she couldn't hear me.

They dragged her away. "NO," she protested. They picked her up, hand cuffed her and threw her over Luxord's shoulder.

She kicked and screamed but it did no use.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Someone wake up Sora please" My mother was already over to me shaking me. I wished so badly I could wake up and kick that guy's ass. But no I was stuck here.

They opened a portal and Xemnas grabbed me.

My mother shrieked "STOP" she yelled. "Once lover boy over here, your so called savor awakens, he will have so much fun playing waiter won't he?" He joked. "or maybe I'll just kill him, or should I slowly kill him?" He continued to torture the citizens with painful words of my death.

"How about this" he started. "Once Sora awakes, we can kill him slowly and we can make sure Kairi over here watches." He laughed at his own words.

"NOOOO, Don't hurt em please!" Kairi shrieked and struggled. "do you want to die instead?" Luxord asked.

Kairi's parents were shouting for her not to but she didn't seemed fazed. "don't Kairi, please don't " I whispered to myself.

"if, I die can Sora live?" she questioned.

"NOPE, but because you were so kind to say so, I have a new idea..It would be painful for you to watch him die but it would probably kill him all by itself to watch you die." He sentenced.

Kairi started to speak but instead just hung her head and cried. He whisked them and me away to the portal of utter darkness.

I tried turning the monitor of off but I wouldn't comprehend.

"TURN OFF" I couldn't help but yell at it, I was lost.

I didn't know what to do or how to escape this pain I was feeling.

Since the screen refused to shut down I sat back to watch.

Once we were out of the portal, I was thrown on the concrete floor. Kairi on the other hand was taken over to what appeared to be a shock chair.

"No, NO" she squirmed and resisted but It was pretty hopeless.

"Now" instructed Luxord. "tell us all of Sora's weaknesses." "What! NO way" she screamed.

She was instantly shocked and she hollered in pain.

"Tell us Kairi" he replied with a calm voice.

"NO!" she kept strong and refused

After almost 15 more attempts at getting it out of Kairi they walked out of the room.

I had thought surly after 3 times of being shocked she would give in. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me.

As Luxord and Xemnas left the room Kairi broke down in tears. She was obviously in pain.

She wiggled a bit. "OWWW" she yelled out. After only moving a smidge it caused her great grief.

They came back soon after and slapped her. Plain out just as suddenly as they walked in they slapped her.

It infuriated me. I screamed out even though no one was there.

But she didn't budge. She just sat with a blank expression on her face.

"WHY won't you crack!" Luxord pounded his fist into his other hand. Xemnas rubbed his eyes.

"I won't crack for anything or anyone!" she replied.

"oh, yes you will" Xemnas scolded. Slapping her again

"Go ahead; slap me all night if you wanna. Hit me, kick me. I dare you. Because you know what Sora NEVER cracked for me and I won't for him"

She stared him in the eyes and yet again he raised his hand to slap her but instead he did just as she said he hit her, and shocked her. She only laughed.

"AHHH!" Luxord was angry with Kairi's stubborn ways but I was impressed. Maybe she was tougher than I thought.

They left the room and she started screaming and crying again. So maybe not.

"why?" she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"they are going to kill him..but for what? Are you just going to sit up there and let them? What has he ever done, what have I ever done to deserve this?"

I wasn't sure who or what she was talking to but, I didn't care.

She really was being hurt and tortured just to keep my weaknesses away from them.

I wanted to talk to her so badly. Tell her to stop being so stubborn and just tell em already.

She looked over to my body.

"Sora," she said "if you can hear me at all please just trust me, I promise I won't tell them anything,"

she looked away and back to the ceiling. "You never let me get hurt, and you always risked yourself for me, so it's my turn" She had tears in her eyes but also determination.

"I'm sorry I can't do more, it's just that when I'm with you there is no worries, and I don't care if people say we won't make it home, cause I don't hear them, I want to be everything to you , I want to be everything and more to you Sora. You are to me."

She focused her eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm glad you can't hear me, you'd probably think I was crazy" she admitted.

I just stood there stunned and amazed. She….she was going to die for me. I couldn't believe it. I always kept her safe because I loved her. Maybe she loves me too.

She was all I had ever cared so much about and she was slipping, and slipping fast.

All of a sudden it when pitch black. I jumped and It frightened me.

I ran out the door, but this time instead of white it was black.

Suddenly my eyes closed and I fell. But it was soft, I fell into Kairi's arms. She smiled at me but when I went to hug her she wasn't there.

It was only a dream.

My eyes then closed, but they closed for a long while this time.

So long in fact it was over 5 months before they opened again.


End file.
